


¿Amar es destruir?

by JLycorisRadiata



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Supportive Magnus Bane
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLycorisRadiata/pseuds/JLycorisRadiata
Summary: Alec decidió que su novio se merecía más, que él mismo se merecía más y parado en medio del salón de los acuerdos frente al gran Magnus Bane, a punto de enfrentar una guerra que amenaza sus vidas y la de todo su mundo conocido, se dio cuenta de que ya no era tiempo para tener miedo. Era tiempo de actuar...Alec rodeaba con sus brazos a Magnus y le estaba besando, en la boca.





	¿Amar es destruir?

**Author's Note:**

> ***Fanfic ambientado en el libro Ciudad de cristal de Cassandra Clare y posterior, suprimiendo la trama de los últimos tres libros de la saga y centrándose por completo en Alec y la homofobia en el mundo de las sombras.***

\- Alec...- Magnus no sabía que decir, se encontraba shockeado ante la muestra pública de afecto que su Alexander había hecho.

De todo lo que podría haber pensado que sucedería en esta guerra, definitivamente no se esperaba que su novio saliera del closet frente a todo el submundo. Para él era algo genial, después de todo hace más años de los que podría recordar que había aceptado su bisexualidad abiertamente, sin embargo, Alec era un joven nefilim y la sociedad de los hijos del ángel era demasiado tradicionalista y dura.

\- Magnus, yo...- Nadie lo podría notar además de Magnus, pero Alec estaba paralizado frente a la situación y temblaba levemente mientras trataba de hablar entre los murmullos y miradas acusatorias que se dirigen a él. - Yo te amo y no quiero salir a ese campo de batalla sin antes dejar de manifiesto lo que siento. En verdad lo - tartamudeó - lo siento si te sorprendí o te pasé a llevar...- su voz temblando- no quiero morir sin antes demostrarte que eres algo serio para mi y que tengo más para ofrecerte que sólo un secreto- 

Los gatunos ojos de Magnus brillaban conmovidos ante lo que alec acababa de hacer y posaba su mano sobre la mejilla de su sonrojado novio mientras le respondía un tanto conmocionado - A mi no deberías tener que demostrarme nada, sólo con nuestro amor, que sé que existe, es suficiente- lagrimas contenidas comenzaron a aparecer en los dorados ojos del brujo - puede que sea difícil ser abiertamente gay siendo un cazador de sombras... pero te prometo que te sentirás mucho mejor ahora que te liberas de todo el peso de las mentiras.

\- Lo sé, esto también es por mi- Alec ahora sujetaba las manos de Magnus con fuerza mientras su mirada se perdía hacia el suelo - no puedo seguir viviendo en la negación...- 

\- Mi Alexander...- Magnus iba a contestar cuando de repente se percató de que Izzy y Simon se acercaban a ellos. -Hola chicos!- saludó Simon con una amplia sonrisa recorriéndole el rostro y sin dejar espacio para una contestación siguió- en serio los admiro, soy su fan n°1. Alec, amigo, te mereces mis respetos. Eso fue tan impactante, saben, como en esa película en donde...- 

\- ¿Cómo se apaga?

\- Alec, no seas grosero con Simon!

\- Es cierto Alexander, cariño, no seas así con Sheldon...

\- Simon, mi nombre es Simon, no Sheldon. 

Isabelle, ignorando ese impasse con Simon, se abrió pasó hacia Alec y lo abrazó con fuerza para demostrarle todo su apoyo mientras le susurraba que en cuanto todo se calmara podrían hablar tranquilamente los dos. 

El salón de los acuerdos ya parecía volver a la normalidad luego de que pasaran las diversas reacciones que se suscitaron con el beso entre el gran brujo de Brooklyn y un joven Nefilim. Si bien nadie había quedado ajeno a la situación, incluyendo los altos miembros de la clave, no era el momento para decir nada al respecto, ya que ad portas de una guerra la contingencia apremiaba. 

Marryse y Robert Lightwood, por otro lado, se habían encontrado estupefactos. Marryse sólo pudo taparse la boca y ahogar un gritillo de la impresión, mientras Robert miraba con una incredulidad que pasó prontamente a ser una repulsión, asco y furia palpables por la escena frente a sus ojos. Ninguno de los dos se acercó a su hijo mayor en ese instante. 

Ambos debían conseguir una pareja subterránea para realizar la runa de Alianza y así enfrentar y triunfar en la guerra, por lo que entablarse en una discusión en ese momento no era opción. En cambio, ignorar fue para ellos lo más sensato... con suerte la clave se olvidaría de aquella situación 

Podrían ahorrarse en parte la vergüenza y las repercusiones de aquello...

¿Alguna vez escuchaste de un cazador de sombras gay?


End file.
